


Need some help?

by scribblingfairytale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbation in Bathroom, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, self-satisfaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfairytale/pseuds/scribblingfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old shower room in which the Corporal uses to disappear every so often for a few hours.<br/>What is he doing in there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need some help?

You were reading some papers Erwin gave you a while ago. In front of you sat Hanji.

Since you had placed yourself here she wouldn´t stop talking to you about the titans.

Geez, this was exhausting.

But still, she was your friend so you pretended to listen to her.

 

As you reached the last page of the report you looked up. Hanji had stopped talking for quite a while now. Her gaze was directed away from you so you couldn´t see her face. Your eyebrows furrowed.

Did she think of those damn creatures again?

 

“What are you thinking about, Hanji?”

 

She looked at you again. Her cheeks weren´t rosy this time.

Thank God, she wasn´t thinking of them!

 

“Shorty.”

 

“Really?”

 

She bent forward. Again that creepy look of hers.

 

“Did you know that there is a part of the HQ where nobody goes to? There is an old shower room which is still working. I heard that the Corporal has a key for it and used to lock himself up there for a while.”

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“It´s only a rumor.”

 

“No, it´s true. I followed him. And he´s in there right now for almost an hour!”

 

“That´s creepy, Hanji. Are you following everyone like that?”

 

A grin appeared on her lips. “Yep. But especially you.”

 

A slight blush crept on your cheeks. Your (e/c) eyes bored into hers. You would kill her if she dared to follow you again.

 

Then an idea popped into your mind. And you stood up to do it.

 

“Are you angry with me, [Name]?”

 

“Nope, I´m gonna check if your story is true.”

 

“What?! Wait. [Name]!”

 

But you were already out of the door.

 

\--

 

It took a while until you found the part of the HQ Hanji were talking about. Dust and spiderwebs were in almost every corridor in this place.

How did Levi survive it here with all that dirt?

 

You turned around a corner, and there it was. The entrance to the old shower room.

Looking if the door really was locked you pulled a pin out of your hair. The faint sound of water could be heard from inside.

Guess there was really someone inside. Showering.

 

You pulled the needle into the keyhole and started to unlock the door carefully. Finally it was opened and you stepped in.

Lucky for you the sound of the water was much louder than the click of the door.

 

There he stood on the other side of the room under a stream of water. His head was reclined, his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open.

And, of course, he was naked from head to toe.

A cocky grin appeared on your lips and grew even wider as you saw what he was doing. What he was doing for probably the whole hour he was in here right now.

You leaned against the wall visibly enjoying the sight.

 

Levi stroked his manhood and low, deep groans escaped his opened lips.

 

“Need some help with this?” You asked still grinning.

 

He stopped in his tracks and faced you. No anger was shown in his eyes. Not even surprise. Suddenly he started to grin as well. Evilly.

 

“Better hurry.” he murmured and went on doing what he had done before.

 

You pouted.

 

“You´re releasing this fast? That´s really disappointing, dear. Guess I am watching till you´re done, wouldn´t take much time anymore though.”

 

He only growled in response.

 

The way the groans left his lips and how he tended to his body… The look of his well built body…

All the muscles. His manhood. And the way he stroked it like this.

It made you hot.

It made you want to feel him.

Feel him _inside_ you.

 

Quietly you took of your boots and your jacket. Slowly you approached him and came to stop in front of him.

He hadn´t realized that you were so close now. Not yet.

 

You pulled away his hand and closed your own fingers around his erection.

He opened his eyes and locked them with your (e/c) orbs. Slowly you started to massage him. A deep groan escaped him. You could see that he struggled to keep focused on you.

 

The white fabric of your blouse and trouser became transparent through the water. You didn´t wear a bra today, so he could see almost everything now. His grin appeared again as he examined you now as you had done it before.

 

Suddenly his lips were on yours for a chaste kiss which grew more and more passionate.

Slowly he opened your blouse and threw it away. Your trouser followed soon afterwards.

And then he started to massage your breast earning a deep moan from you. His hands wandered to your back and slowly deeper and deeper. He came to a rest at your bottom and pulled you even closer to him.

 

You needed to release him and your hands wandered to his shoulders for support as he trailed kisses down your jaw to your neck.

His hands wandered to your stomach and even deeper. One finger slipped through the waistband of your panty.

 

“Pull it off.” He whispered in your ear.

 

You obeyed.

 

And soon you were pulled to him again. He bit your lower lip and you granted him access to your wet cavern. You lost the fight for dominance and ended up as a moaning mess.

You could feel his erection against you, your fingers dug even deeper in his shoulders.

 

Suddenly he pulled away from you. But he was still very close and he never parted the kiss.

His hands trailed down your stomach once more, down your thighs. And then he started to massage your sweet spot.

Moaning you bent your back.

His finger trailed deeper, slid along your entrance. It was wet.

Aching for his touch.

 

He pulled a finger in.

Your yelp descended into a deep moan.

 

He put his finger out and in again. Then he slowly moved it inside you. Your fingers left red traces on his back.

Eventually he pulled two fingers in.

 

“Levi!”

 

Slowly he moved them inside you, pulled them half way out and in again. Your hips followed his rhythm, aching for more. Aching for _him_.

You wouldn´t stand much longer.

 

And then he was gone. You opened your eyes, breath coming out in short gasps.

He took you by your thighs and lifted you up.

Then he let you slowly down on his erection, inch by inch.

It was torture and pleasure all in one.

 

Eventually he was fully in you. You wrapped your legs around him.

 

“God, [Name].”

 

You started to move your hips while he thrust in and out of you. At first very slowly, earning every time a deep moan from you.

Until he lost control.

 

The thrusts became deeper and quicker. He could feel that you were close, as close as he.

And then you came powerfully. He felt your body tightening around him.

One last time he pulled into you.

And then he released himself.

 

\--

 

Levi opened his eyes. As he looked at his hand a slight ‘ _Tch_ ’ escaped him. Then he washed his hand under the stream of water.

He cursed under his breath.

 

The hell were you doing to him?

 

Your image always haunted him down here. But at least he had released now.

 

The image of you moaning his name popped into his mind once more. He could feel his erection built up again. Should he stay here a bit longer or should he go?

Growling he tried to take control over himself.

 

Damn you.

 

His gaze flickered to the left.

And there you stood blushing heavily.

 

His self-control vanished.

 

He marched towards you and grabbed your hand pulling you with him under the water.

 

“C-corporal!” you shrieked.

 

“Shh.”

 

He silenced you by pressing his lips on yours. Pulling you closer he started to rub his erection against you.

A moan escaped your lips.

 

His kisses wandered to your ear.

 

“I need to punish you for watching.” he whispered and started to unbutton your blouse.

 

Seemed as if he needed to stay here much longer than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun helping Levi now ^^
> 
> So, this is basically the first lemon I have ever written in my life. I know, it kinda sucks ^^;


End file.
